


Manel’s Dream Come True

by Universe of Prince (PrinceThomas)



Series: Tales of Amatina [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Satyr/Nøkken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/Universe%20of%20Prince
Summary: Thomok storms off yet again, but this time, Manel follows him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tales of Amatina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001451
Kudos: 4





	Manel’s Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early birthday Manny, fuck you.

Thomok growled and marched off, just as he usually did when nothing went right and nobody listened to him. He trekked deep into the forest and swung his axe at a thick, yet short tree until it fell. He proceeded to slam his axe into it, over and over again, mumbling curses and arguments left unsaid and unthought of in the moment. 

“Damn it! Damn this quest, damn these stupid trials, damn my life, and DAMN MY STUPID COMPANIONS!” 

He shook his head and stormed deeper into the woods, his eyes welled up with tears as his gut swirled in guilt and the familiar feeling of an empty chasm. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to fight someone. He wanted to curl into someone’s arms and cry his eyes out. Thomok just let out a frustrated groan and sat on a rock he found. He was so fucking pissed! He just wanted to be listened to but _noooo_ _don’t listen to the angry man! He’s too reckless and emotional!_

Thomok stood up and found another rock, this one significantly bigger than him, and sat down against it before he bit his lip and curled into his knees. He knew he was a fucking disappointing brat, so why was he even apart of that group of adventurers?

...

Fuck.

Fucking fantastic. Thomok bit his lip as he felt constant streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. His breath broke it’s calm and controlled pattern and stuttered in and out as his face scrunched up and contorted into a distraughtly screaming expression as his tears dropped down onto his shirt and vest. Thomok hugged his knees tight and clawed at his pants as he broke down. At least nobody could see him like this.

Manel felt in his curled horns that Thomok was genuinely upset from the campsite. He was always so powerful with his feelings, and especially when he was angry or upset. “I.. I’m going to go find Thomok. He seemed really upset.” He piped up in his demure voice. “Y’know, make sure he doesn’t well... somehow light the forest on fire!”

“Thomok is a nøkken, Manel. His magic proficiency relies on the manipulation of water.” GabWin informed as he gave Manel a look that screamed _‘how **didn’t** you know that?_’ 

“Thomok would find a way.” Kaler chimed in complete confidence and fear. “I wouldn’t put it past him, I mean.”

“Exactly, so that’s why I’m going to check on him.” Manel retorted. “I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that, he followed the magical ripples, twisting and turning as he tried to locate where the center of the emotional ripples came from. Slowly, the waves of sadness and distraught grew exponentially. Manel carefully treaded his hooves and eventually became overfull and his horns lit up a dull blue and only lit up brighter as he came closer to Thomok. Manel knew he was close, he could hear sniffling and his horns started to release ventilation mist to make room for more power.

Manel finally found the small ball that used to be the cocky and confident Thomok. He slowly approached the sobbing nøkken until he was close enough to be a comfort, but far enough away to run if things went sour in worst case scenario.

”Thomok?”

Thomok froze and stiffened at the recognition of his name. He felt happy, happy that someone came for him, angry that someone caught him like this, ashamed that he presented himself as weak enough to be needed to be checked on, and so much more he couldn’t explain within the split second that he felt the onslaught of emotions wreck his brain.

Thomok looked up from his knees with an angry scowl. “Fuck. Off.” He warned as his voice trembled between threatening and downright pathetic. “I- I’ll fucking kill you!”

Manel felt so much empathy for Thomok in that moment. He always knew what happened after he got into an argument. He felt it every time he thought he was alone, even after 200 years of looking from the sidelines, Thomok always blamed himself for every little thing, even if he was not at all doing wrong.

”Thomok, listen to me, I-“ Manel was cut off.

**“I’m already a mess, quit tryin’ta help!”**

Manel sighed and dared to step closer. 

“Get back!”

He didn’t. In fact, the satyr dared once more to take another step. Thomok stood up against the rock. “Don’t ya dare take one more step.” He murmured out. Manel took two more, which made him chest-to-chest with the nøkken. “Don’t ya fucking touch me.” Thomok whimpered as Manel wrapped his soft arms around the other man. 

Thomok weakly tried to push Manel away, but his protests fell once Manel held him closer. _‘Fuck it, I’ll threaten him into silence later._ ’ Thomok thought as he clung to the warm and loving hug of the satyr. His tears jumpstarted again with a vendetta against him. He shook against Manel’s touch and sobbed into his neck.

”I.. I just wanna be _heard.”_ Thomok confessed through shaky sobs and broken gasps.

”I hear you.” Mane assured as he rubbed up and down Thomok’s back with his hand. Thomok bit into Manel’s shoulder on reflex. He didn’t bite hard, but he felt Manel stiffen up once his teeth sunk into his flesh. Thomok removed his head from Manel’s side to stare into his eyes, which Manel immediately averted away. Those summer green eyes with molten gold underneath that shone through the grassy tones were irresistible in that moment.

Thomok suddenly kissed Manel. Manel froze and went wide eyed. ‘ _What is Thomok doing? I can’t! I shouldn’t! He isn’t interested in me, obviously! Oh, but those lips...’_ Manel debated with himself internally. _‘Just this once._ ’ He finally agreed. Thomok broke the kiss for a moment, then dove back in with even more fervor. Dammit, he tasted as sweet as he acted! Thomok couldn’t get enough! He removed his arms from Manel’s neck and shoulders to grasp at his fluffy caramel-furred hips.

Thomok’s mind was painfully numb from crying. He wanted-no, _needed_ to feel something. And hey, he knew Manel would be willing to indulge him, so why not?

 _“Listen here, little lamb.”_ Thomok growled into his ear, which sent shivers down Manel’s spine. His horns lit up a bright pink hue as it absorbed Thomok’s feelings of arousal. “ _Ya better fuckin’ leave right the hell now if ya don’t wanna fuck. ‘Cause if ya don’t, I’m gonna fuck ya ‘til ya can’t walk straight for a week.”_

Manel bit the inner walls of his cheek as he swallowed his excess spit and nervousness. He had wanted this for so long! His breath caught in his throat as Thomok waited. “Five seconds before I slam my dick so far up your ass that’cha can’t remember nothin’ but my name.”

Manel cleared his throat as his face flushed as red as a ruby. “Wh-What if I... um... what if I wanted you to?”

Thomok’s eyes shot open wide in shock for a second, then his amazement turned to a malicious and devious smirk. “Oh? Ya _wanna_ get fucked by me?” He teased as he moved his hands from Manel’s hips to his ass. “Don’t tell me the cute, innocent lil satyr is a ragin’ whore!”

”I-I’m not!” Manel squeaked out in protest. He shut his eyes and turned his head away before he murmured “only for you.”

Thomok grinned possessively. “ _Mine.”_ He declared as he smacked Manel’s ass lightly. “All mine... _but!”_ He laughed demeaningly. “We don’t have slick, now do we? How am I gonna fuck ya if I can’t get in?”

Manel’s heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped breathing. “I can! I... I can make it! You see, my horns, they um-well, they absorb the magical properties of emotions!” Manel rambled. “And the magic contained can make... things.” 

Thomok moved back and crossed his arms. “Prove it. Make some’a that ‘lube’ as the humans call it.” Thomok dared. Manuel scrambled to comply quickly. He shut his eyes as he tried not to think about Thomok, who was willing to fuck him and who was right in _front of him._ He took a shaky breath and focused on the mental image of a small glass bottle full of fluid. He had been introduced to lube through traveling humans... it was like honey in thickness, but not sticky, right? Maybe he should go a little less thick than honey. With that confirmed thought, his horns flashed as a bottle of lube appeared and fell to the ground.

Thomok smirked and removed his sapphire vest. He threw it behind him onto the rock before he dropped to his knees and retrieved the pale pink bottle. “Well, while I’m down here...” Thomok mused and have Manel an awfully teasing look before he removed his shirt. “I’ve seen how ya’ve looked at me. Ya like my body on display, don’tcha?” Thomok reminded Manel as he placed his free hand on Manel’s inner thigh, his other hand quickly mirrored the action once he placed the lube by his own calf. 

Manel covered his face with his hands as Thomok felt him up. He kept going up and over his patch of chocolate fur that was patterned over his groin. He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. His erection was easily found by the nøkken. Manel stifled a gasp as Thomok’s petit hands ran over the vein on the top. His knees nearly buckled when he felt Thomok’s mouth cover the entirety of the tip of his cock. 

Thomok swirled his tongue over the cockhead with practiced ease. Manel was thicker than the usual human, but smaller than an elf in length. Thomok knew he could take it though, he’s not some kind of virgin. Thomok took Manel in deeper and sucked around the satyr’s cock easily. Thomok popped off once the briefly touched his nose to the tip of Manel’s fur. “Not bad, huh?”

Manel kept his moans quiet and muffled in his hands. Thomok just chuckled before he went back to sucking Manel off. Manel’s mind was going a mile a minute. He wanted to die, but he felt as if he was living more than he ever did before. His first was going to be given to his secret love. Fuck, he could feel Thomok’s tongue on him and all the small movements in the heat of Thomok’s mouth. Manel screwed his eyes shut as he dug his hands into Thomok’s hair. His mouth started moving without his mind. “Ffffuck! T-Thomok you’re so go- _oh yes_ \- so good...” Manel praised. “It’s so good, so hot and wet on m _-hah!-_ me!”

Thomok just continued on as he absentmindedly undid his pants and slid them down to his mid-thighs. He slid off as he took a deep breath for emphasis. “So, ya just gonna cum in my throat or are we gonna go on?” Thomok asked with a quick circling motion with his jaw to relieve the was-to-be ache. Manel shook his head and turned impossibly redder. Thomok just shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Sorry luv, I don’t fuck without consent. Say it. Say ya want my cock inside ya.” Thomok ordered as he adjusted his position so that his legs were between Manel’s hooves and that he was sitting properly on his ass.

Manel almost choked at the demand. “Y-you want me to say _what?”_

“Ya heard me. Beg for it.”

Manel wanted it, he really did. He could feel his cock twitching as it desired friction again. He wanted Thomok so bad! But he had to beg? Beg for such scandalous things? If... if he had to, Manel supposed he could. “Please.” He whispered. 

“Hmm? Couldn’t hear ya there, what did’ya say?” Thomok sternly corrected. 

“Please!” Manel forced out of his shy mouth.

”Please _what?_ ” 

“I... I want it. I want _you._ ” Manel corrected himself immediately so he did not have to say more lewd things.

”Hmm... good enough.” Thomok sighed with an accepting smile and an expression that sang ‘well, what can’ya do?’. Thomok kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants the rest of the way. “C’mon, get on my lap like a good lil’ lamb.”

”You know damn well I’m a goat, _Thomok._ ” Manel huffed as he complied nonetheless. His knees went flat on the grass as his thighs kept him suspended mere inches above grinding against Thomok. The nøkken picked up the bottle and poured a bit on his dominant hand and rubbed Manel’s tail with his other and watched as Manel squirmed in his lap with a tight-lipped moan. “Hey! That’s sensiti- _ah!_ ” Thomok cut him off as he squeezed Manel’s fluffy tail and ran his right hand over Manel’s ass, slicking the tight muscles for the near future use.

”Manel, look at me.” Thomok bossed him around. Manel reluctantly put his gaze onto Thomok’s sharp collarbone. “I bet’cha all hot n’ horny for me, right?” Thomok rhetorically murmured into his ear. Manel squeaked and buried his head into Thomok’s neck to hide his blushing face. His curly dark chocolate hair tickled Thomok a bit as it brushed against his neck. “Oh c’mon! You’re not subtle.” Thomok went on as he slowly moved his finger around the edges. 

“I’ve seen the way ya drool over me. Remember when we started this stupid quest? Maybe wearing only a small black loincloth was the best choice? I saw how your eyes watched me. You _like_ watching me, don’tcha?” He asked as he slipped his first knuckle inside. Manel didn’t say anything as Thomok continued. “Lemme see that squishy face, I wanna kiss it.”

Manel pulled away from Thomok to show his cheeks and neck, red as the finest wine and his horns glowing pink. “What’s the pink mean?” Thomok asked.

”It... it means..” Manel hushed his voice suddenly. “It means arousal...” he confessed. Thomok huffed with a smirk before he made his way into a kiss. His finger worked itself in and out slowly inside Manel, ever so slightly going deeper with every push in again. Thomok distracted Manel with a soft bite to his bottom lip, to which Manel instinctively opened his mouth. 

Thomok laughed for a split second before he closed the kiss again, this time with the addition of his tongue inside Manel’s mouth. Thomok intertwined his tongue and Manel’s quickly as he groaned into the satyr’s mouth. He only broke the kiss to breathe and say: “Damn, I didn’t know ya had it in ya’ta be a good kisser... Even if you’re as shy as a virgin.“ before he went to kiss Manel again. Manel let his body be used and molded just as Thomok pleased. After all, he would know what was best!

Manel felt Thomok’s fingers inside him. They stretched him out and filled him up oh so good! Thomok’s fingers moved around and massaged his prostate for almost an eternity, which made Manel shudder and whine into Thomok’s kiss. Thomok paid no mind as he continued, adding a third finger when he deemed the time right.

Three fingers pushed and thrusted in and out of Manel slowly. Thomok took his free hand to pour a portion of lube on his aching cock, which was dripping precum down his shaft occasionally, when the droplet at the slit of his cock became too big. “Manel, don’t be a fuckin’ pillow princess n’ start touchin’ me!” He practically begged, in his own sort of way. Thomok only begged when money was involved. 

Manel shyly placed his hand on Thomok and watched Thomok’s chest flutter up and down as he gasped at the touch. “That’s it, just rub on it a lil’ bit-fuck, _just like that_ -“ Thomok sighed as he bucked his hips into Manel’s touch. “I’d ask ya’ta do a bit more complicated stuff, but I know ya can’t do what I can.” Thomok teased with a controlled smirk. That’s when Manel knew for a fact that Thomok was 100% in control of the situations. While Manel was stuck in an aroused haze of impulse and desire, Thomok was perfectly in control of himself. 

‘ _What did I expect? He’s a prostitute for a living! No wonder he’s so skilled...’_ Manel thought as he felt Thomok slowly stoke his cock as his fingers fucked him with practiced grace. It was like being used as a doll in a dancer’s performance! Manel whined when Thomok removed his fingers. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll getta nice cock inside ya instead of fingers. No need’ta whine like a puppy.” Thomok assured as he placed his hands on Manel’s hips and lifted him up slightly and positioned him directly above his cock. “C’mon, do the work.” Thomok ordered. “Ya wanted my cock, you’re gonna work for it.”

Thomok watched as Manel slowly put his hands on his shoulders to steady himself as he gently pushed himself against Thomok’s tip. “Don’t be shy now, lil’ lamb. I sucked your dick, no need to get all embarrassed now!” Thomok cooed as he held the base of his shaft steady. Manel swallowed his nerves and pushed the tip of Thomok’s cock inside. It was... weird at first. Not painful, but just... new.

Manel waited until he got used to the feeling before pushing down a little more. He kept his pattern of pushing down and waiting until he reached the base of Thomok’s twitching cock. Manel moaned softly and Thomok groaned as he sucked a hickey into Manel’s neck. “Oh fuck, _Thomok-“_ Manel jerked as he started to lift himself up and push back down again slowly. He carefully rode Thomok as the nøkken bit and sucked at his neck.

Eventually, Manel built up enough nerve to go faster. He lifted himself up and fucked himself quickly on Thomok’s cock. The feeling of being penetrated and being jerked off was so much! It was Thomok fucking him like that. Thomok who was touching him like that. Thomok who bit and made marks in his skin, which bruised the flesh so bad that the rest of the men would most certainly have questions. 

Manel’s thighs trembled as he felt a tight coil in his groin grow more and more wound up. He let his voice out, he openly moaned out Thomok’s name as he rode the nøkken’s dick. “Thomok, Thomok _please_ fuck me, I need it, I need you, you’re so good!” Manel babbled as he felt himself coming closer to his orgasm.

”That’s it lamb, I know you’re close. C’mon, it’s okay. Cum for me, show the world whose lil’ whore ya are.”

Manel couldn’t take Thomok’s filthy mouth murmuring such obscenities into his ear! His moans became quick and high pitched, he slammed his thighs down quick as Thomok sped up his hand. “Ah ah! Thom- _Thomok!”_ Manel borderline screamed as he came. 

Manel shoved Thomok’s hard cock as far as he could inside him as he shot rope after rope of milky cum all over Thomok’s abs. “That’s it, fuckin’ cum. Cum on my cock like the good lil’ lamb ya are.” Thomok murmured as Manel whimpered into his shoulder. Thomok stayed perfectly still as Manel recovered. Wave after wave of aftershock rippled through Manel as he squeezed Thomok’s cock. With a final, blissed out sigh, Manel pulled himself off Thomok slowly. He noted that his ass was a little sore, along with his thighs and knees. 

“Wait a second, you didn’t -“ Manel was quieted by Thomok’s finger pressed against his lips. 

“Kneel down lower, I’ll give ya a nice lil’ reward for bein’ such a good boy for me.” Thomok said. Manel complied and leveled his mouth with Thomok’s cock. “That’s it, open your mouth, yeah, just like that...” Thomok praised as he jerked himself off into Manel’s mouth. “I bet’ch’er a cumslut too, huh? Does the lil’ lamb like to be a cumslut for his masters?” Thomok dirty talked as Manel blushed and looked away.

The shyness of Manel tipped Thomok over the edge. With a final, drawn out groan, he came inside Manel’s mouth. Every drop landed inside, with the final drip wiped on the satyr’s lips.

Thomok let out a satiated sigh and yawned before he immediately got up and put his pants on. “Well, that wasn’t half bad.” Thomok commented casually, as if he hadn’t just had sex and came in the most lewd way imaginable to Manel. Thomok stretched his arms up with a tiny squeak as his bones popped. “Well? Ya gonna get up?” 

Manel bit his lip before he decided to swallow Thomok’s cum. Strange... Manel was told cum tasted... not like that. Perhaps only nøkken semen tasted like sugar? Nevermind, Manel got up and quickly fell against the rock. His legs were far too jelly-like to walk at that moment. 

“Ah.” Thomok notes as he put on his boots. “Well, just catch up with me at the site when ya’ve... recovered, kay?” He planned as he threw on his shirt and gathered his vest and picked up his axe from a few paces away. Just before Thomok entered into the thick of the forest, he stopped. “Oh, and if ya say a peep to anyone, I’m choppin’ your tail off.” Thomok assured before he left Manel to only blink in confusion. 

“Well then.” Manel murmured out. That was the only thing he _could_ say as he caught his breath. His horns glowed a dull green, showing that his horns picked up genuine self-satisfaction.


End file.
